Demon of Kyoto
by Okami Nobuye
Summary: The sequel and finale to "Scrimmage" and "Beneath the Lantern Lights". Arrested and imprisoned for his past, Kenshin must fight to prove his vow not to kill. But the stakes are raised when he faces off with a government official with the scary ability to match his speed and agility. Rated T: Teen for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own anything Rurouni Kenshin.

2nd Author's Note: This is a sequel to my other story "Scrimmage", and the sequel to the sequel of "Beneath the Lantern Lights". Wait, that doesn't sound right… Okay, the correct reading order for this mini-Arc is: "Beneath the Lantern Lights", "Scrimmage", and then "Demon of Kyoto". There, that's better, that it is!

1878 Tokyo (11th Year of Meiji)-

The chains rattled as the door creaked open. Kenshin looked up from his shackles as a man entered the damp cell. "So, this is the infamous Demon of Kyoto."

Kenshin closed his eyes, the title stinging some part within him. "You are Matsumura Masao," he breathed.

The man tapped his cane on the floor and chuckled. "So, you know me? Should I be flattered?"

The red head said nothing to that. He merely watched the figure solemnly. Matsumura was a deceptive man. At first glance, he appeared to be a harmless old man. Kenshin could see otherwise, though. The calluses on his hands and the scars on his face were fresh.

"Relax, Battosai," the man coaxed. "I'm not here to badger you. I thought I'd offer you a drink." He snapped his finger and a servant appeared out of the shadows.

The lad shook horribly as he lifted the skeleton key and unlocked Kenshin's bindings. He looked about ready to faint as the small man stood straight and hurried back through the door, returning with a rattling tea set.

Kenshin ignored the cup offered to him. "Were you the one that sent Tenma and the ninjas?"

"You cut right to business, don't you?" Matsumura chuckled and sipped his tea.

The small man rubbed his sore wrists, missing the weight of the Sakabato at his side. "And you killed them when they failed you." It wasn't a question.

"I'll admit I sent lesser men to test you. I had to be sure you were really him, after all." He smiled, refusing to answer the second bit. "Relax a little. We both fought for the same cause."

This took the red head aback. "You were Ishin Shishi!"

Matsumura nodded and finished his cup in one swig. "I was promoted after the revolution. Rather boring job. But every few years one of your kind shows up."

"Hitokiri."

Again, the man nodded. "Yes, that. I've passed judgment over every hitokiri brought before the Meiji Government."

"That should be the government's ruling, that it should."

Matsumura cocked his head to the side, curious about Kenshin's phrasing. "When it comes to murderers, I am the government." He stuck the dark wood cane under Kenshin's chin and lifted it to see him better. "And I shall judge you, too."

Kenshin waited as the man smiled and removed the walking stick. The trembling man hurried back and re-chained the prisoner.

"I heard a curious rumor. It seems some of the lower ranking officers are saying Battosai the Manslayer no longer murders. They say he's vowed to never kill again." He turned, tapping his cane against the floor and strode toward the door. "I hope, for your sake, they're right."

The iron door swung closed behind him, leaving Kenshin alone in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Missy."

Kaoru Kamiya looked up from her perch on the police station steps. Her head spun from lack of sleep as she spotted Sano, Kenshin's friend. Beside her, her student, Yahiko dosed soundly. The two had waited for hours outside the Tokyo police station, and still had yet to see their red-headed friend. She was stiff all over from sitting on the stone steps, and her tabi had soaked through from the morning dew.

"Any luck?"

The young woman crossed her arms and jolted Yahiko awake. "No. They're saying he's too dangerous. They won't let anyone in to see him."

The boy sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, she even told the cops she was Kenshin's wife."

Kaoru blushed. "I was running out of ideas."

Yahiko glowered. "Were not! You just wanted to be called Mrs. Himura!"

Kaoru growled and threatened him with a fist.

Sano scratched his head and handed the woman a note, happy at least they were in good enough spirits to argue. "This came from Mr. Yamagata."

She snatched it up and scanned it hurriedly. "Kenshin's been summoned to a duel…tonight."

Yahiko snorted. "We all know how that'll end."

Sano sat down beside Kaoru and began picking his teeth with some fish bones. "It's not that easy. If Kenshin breaks his vow not to kill, they'll kill him."

The note crumpled in Kaoru's hand as fear gripped her. Kenshin wasn't having any easy time with his past. Lately, he was finding it harder not to revert to his former self. Battosai was always beneath his calm, silly exterior.

A cool wind swept through them, rustling Kaoru's kimono and blowing her hair around. "Kenshin's strong," she told herself more than the others.

The boys exchanged a glance. They both saw the tears she was willing not to fall as she turned and walked away.

"Hey!" Sano called. "Where are you going?"

She hesitated, and forced a smile onto her lips as she faced them again, tears still falling. "I'm going to have everything ready for when Kenshin comes home."

Yahiko frowned. "That's no reason to cry!"

Sano smiled and slapped him over the head, as the woman walked away.

Kaoru could almost imagine the look of surprise on Kenshin's face. She'd have everything perfect. The dojo would be clean, and she'd make sure she made something good for him to eat…for once. She blushed as she considered this. At least, she'd make sure she didn't burn it...


	3. Chapter 3

The cherry blossom were falling. Kenshin could see them out his window. He stretched and stepped over to it, only to spot something far more beautiful.

"Miss Kaoru?"

Her lovely face broke into a smile as Kenshin called her. He saw her head turn, her dark locks flying, her ribbon billowing.

Her smile faded. How he hated to see it end. "Kenshin, are you bleeding?"

He looked down. Red. All over his hands, and his clothes. It had soaked into his hakama. He trembled, backing away. Where had it come from? "M-Miss Kaoru, it's not mine!" he gasped.

His head jerked up, his eyes begging to see her face. That pretty face with the beautiful smile.

Blood.

It covered the scattered cherry blossom, staining them. In their midst was Kaoru. Her body lay crumpled in a heap, her delicate kimono dripping scarlet.

"Miss Kaoru!" the name tore from his throat. He tripped and stumbled to her side, lifting her into his arms. She was so cold, so limp.

Dead.

The tears he fought back burned his eyes. "Miss Kaoru!"

A katana had impaled her stomach, the metal instrument still sticking out of her obi. Kenshin's tears fell as he saw…it was Battosai's.

Kenshin shivered as he woke. His head lifted as the door creaked open. He hadn't expected to fall asleep. Now his back was stiff from sitting up against the wall. The sun was low in the sky. Sunset.

Two ugly faces peered at him through the door. The men toddled in and unhooked the chains binding him.

Kenshin tried to smile for them. Smiling seemed to make most situations easier. "Matsumura-san didn't come to get me himself? I'm surprised. I thought he'd expect me to run."

They didn't smile back. One of them waved this aside. "Nah, he said you'd come on your own. Says you're too honorable to run away from this."

Kenshin chuckled. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"No." Kenshin's eyes widened as the man leered down at him. The brute's face was suddenly inches from his own. "He also says you're stupid not to run."

Kenshin blushed and tried to rub his head. The chains clinked and hindered any movement though. He gave up and followed the ogres out of the cell.

More scary faces glared or grinned oddly at him from cells.

"That's him!" someone shouted.

Another cackled from the darkness.

The redhead ducked his face. Common crooks and thieves these undoubtedly were. Not a single mass murderer among them. All the hitokiri were wiped out, erased from this world. Was it his turn now?

The ogres led him to an empty room. Small, confined, dark. There was only one other door, from which he could hear the muffle of voices. People, waiting to see, to ogle him.

One of his guards ducked out, returning moments later with the sakabato. Kenshin could almost breathe easier seeing it, and when it was slapped down into his hands, he let out a sigh.

"Hey, murderer, what are you smiling for?"

Kenshin started. He hadn't realized he was. "I…" He stared down at the sword in his hands.

"Pfft!" The second man snarled, "He's like any of those freaks. He enjoys blood."

Kenshin blinked. They hadn't seen the blade, then. No, he thought, his smile was reserved for that person he knew was waiting beyond that door. Sweet Miss Kaoru.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaoru held her breath as she sat down. The courtyard outside the police station was packed with curious officers and anxious government officials. It made her want to puke. Could so many really want Kenshin dead? Her Kenshin?

Sano patted her shoulder as he shoved his way through the crowd. "Relax, Missy. Kenshin's got this."

She took a deep breath and curled her hands into fists. "I know." That didn't make her any less worried.

Yahiko pushed against her. "Move it, ugly! I can't see!"

Kaoru punched him. "Shut it, Yahiko!"

Sano tapped her shoulder and pointed. "I think there's some empty seats over there. Hope they've got food, too."

The woman shuddered as she made her way over to the bench. She'd thought the government was on good terms with Kenshin. This whole thing unnerved her. She climbed up the seat and sat, watching the door before them, knowing Kenshin was there. Would they bring him in chains like a criminal?

"If you're going to vomit," Yahiko hissed, "do it on Sano."

Sanosuke's fist found the boy.

Kaoru leaned forward to see over an officer's shoulder. There! The door slid open and her favorite red head was pushed into their midst. Silence greeted him. Whispers. Kenshin gave a curt nod to the police chief and Yamagata standing nearby, and then his eyes locked on her own for a second. Her heart seized. She wanted to run to him, shield him from these gawkers. She smiled. Let him see that, at least, the only thing she could comfort him with. Kenshin's face lit up, just a little.

She jumped a bit as she heard munching.

Yahiko and Sano both took a bite from sticks of dango.

"Where the heck did you get that?" she snapped. "This is a police station! Not a sumo match!"

A second door slid open. Yahiko spit chunks onto the nearest officer's head as he spotted Matsumura. "That's Kenshin's opponent? He's a geezer!"

Kaoru crossed her arms. "Really, Yahiko! You have no respect!"

Matsumura stepped forward and calmly rested against his cane. "So, here we are Battosai. Look, you even have an audience! That's something you never got in the revolution."

Kaoru swallowed, watching Kenshin's eyes darken for just a moment.

"You're going to need a stretcher to haul you out of here!"

Kaoru flushed, realizing it was her pupil yelling this, and yanked Yahiko back down. Sano shoved his dango into the boy's mouth.

"This one will never turn from atonement," Kenshin said. "But neither will this one draw his sword to kill."

Matsumura laughed.

Kenshin watched, waited for him to stop. Kaoru frowned as he knelt and pulled the sageo from the sheath, silently retying it. Her hands went to her lips when he stood. He'd tied the sakabato into its sheath.

Matsumura's face darkened. "All right, Battosai. We'll play your game." He lifted his cane and pulled it apart, splitting the piece in two and revealing a hidden sword.

Kenshin lifted the sakabato, sheath still attached, and held it in position.


	5. Chapter 5

Matsumura flew forward, faster than anyone had expected. Kaoru flinched as Kenshin sideswiped it and backed away. She'd seen him do this before. He was gauging the opponent's strengths.

No. That wasn't it.

The color drained from her cheeks. A straight tear had appeared in Kenshin's sleeve.

Matsumura smiled and leapt at the rurouni again. The sakabato's sheath met the blow, and Matsumura's knee found Kenshin's jaw. The man fell back, flipping himself to land on his feet, then tearing after the elder. The sword whipped about in a blur, smacking and chipping his sheath. He ducked as Matsumura swung at his head and leapt off the nearest wall, only to be knocked aside by a blunt blow to the head.

The cane sword slid down the saya, whacking the hand guard. The cord snapped in half. "No more games, Battosai."

The old man pulled back, and the sheath went flying. A serious of blows rained down on the exposed reverse blade. Faster and faster. The sakabato flew, catching each one. It soared after Matsumura, striking at his ear. The old man ducked…and then vanished. Kaoru saw it, the surprise in Kenshin's eyes. There! The thin sword reappeared, barely missing Kenshin's neck and severing his hair tie. The sakabato knocked it aside. The cane's blade recoiled and slashed again. Kenshin ducked and jumped back, slashing at his opponent once more. The reverse blade sailed over Matsumura's head as the man knelt. Kenshin pulled it down onto the man, deflecting more blows.

Kenshin knelt, readying his katana again. Kaoru searched for his eyes beneath his brilliant red hair, but she couldn't make them out. Were they still her Kenshin's?

The man sprang after Matsumura, a yell ripping free. Kaoru wasn't the only one on her feet now. Several leapt up as the two men blurred, swords bashing and blades flying. Kenshin whipped about, his movements hardly visible. She'd hardly seen him move like this. Hiten Mitsurugi was frightening, but this…

Her heart stopped as his hair whipped around and she glimpsed his eyes. They were flickering. Kenshin was losing himself.

"Kenshin!"

He didn't hear her. The red head somersaulted into the air, smashing the sakabato against Matsumura's back. The man fell, rolled, and slashed back.

It was a nightmare.

Kaoru's feet moved. She had to make them stop. "Kenshin!"

The red head slammed his elbow into Matsumura's face. The sakabato found the man's temple.

Matsumura cackled. "I knew you were in there, Battosai."

Sanosuke's hand caught Kaoru's, and he held her back. His eyes locked on Kenshin. "Hold it, Missy."

He didn't have to say anything more. She could see it too, that murderous gaze in her rurouni's eyes. Kenshin was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Kenshin crouched and sprang after Matsumura. The old man doubled back and aimed for the small man's head. The red head folded himself over, allowing the blade to soar over him, taking several strands of red with it.

Kaoru's heart hurt just watching it. She stood at the front of the crowd, Sanosuke holding her still, yet her wanderer could not see her, could not hear her.

Kenshin swung the blade in an arc, the tip skimming Matsumura's kimono and opening a niche in the police station's wall. The sakabato tore free and met the cane sword.

"Turn your blade over, Battosai!" The older man yelled. "You can't protect yourself like this!"

As if to prove it, his katana dodged the sakabato and scraped against Kenshin's chest, tearing the kimono and spilling red.

Kenshin roared and knocked the sword away. His light eyes seemed to blacken, and he whipped the sakabato around to bash the other blade over and over.

Kaoru's breath held. He wasn't obeying. He wasn't flipping the blade. Something in him was still holding out.

The smell of his blood was burning his nostrils. Matsumura was one to fear. He seemed so old, and yet…his movements were on par with Kenshin's. Skill, speed, accuracy, all of it. How?

The small man jumped into the air, spiraling down. Ryu Tsui Sen.

The blade came down, but Matsumura wasn't beneath it. The sakabato hit the dirt and sprayed it, clouding the air. For an instant, both men disappeared.

Kaoru's heart pounded.

The dust settled, and she screamed.

Kenshin gave a lurch and grabbed onto the cane sword as Matsumura tugged it from the smaller man's side. Blood smeared the red kimono and drizzled down. And Kenshin's eyes turned black. The red head vanished from sight, seeming to materialize seconds later in time to knock the other man off his feet. Matsumura caught himself and spiraled round.

Kenshin ducked a blow and slid under Matsumura's legs, coming out behind, and kicking him square in the back. The old man fell to one knee and swung behind him. Kenshin wrapped the sakabato around Matsumura, and Kaoru shrieked as he pressed the sharpened edge against the man's throat.

Matsumura's hilt smashed into Kenshin's eye. He screamed and fell back, swinging at the other's back and missing. The blades struck again, clanging deafeningly. Matsumura beat the red head back. Kenshin gritted his teeth, hands shaking slightly.

The internal drive, the need to turn that blade around was screaming in his head. No, he wouldn't.

A howl left his mouth. He charged forward, blade flying. Matsumura swung. Kenshin ducked, knelt to one knee and drove the sakabato against Matsumura's leg. There was a resounding crack, and the man's femur broke in half.

Matsumura fell.

Kenshin glared down at the man through his one good eye, the other quickly swelling shut…and lifted the sakabato again.

Some of the onlookers yelled. Some gasped.

But none were fast enough to stop Kenshin from flipping the sakabato around. He raised it to bring down on the man.

Kaoru screamed.

A white kimono flashed before his eyes, and black hair. A woman stood between him and Matsumura. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, calling his name. Her blue shawl fell to the ground and she spread her arms out in a cross. Tomoe.

"Kenshin!"

The man stumbled and blinked, taking it in. Not Tomoe. Kaoru. Sweet Miss Kaoru. Kaoru with her cute hair ribbons and floral kimonos and her tomboyish ways. Kaoru!

The sakabato fell. He slammed it down, barely missing the woman's face. The sword toppled from his hands, slicing his leg before clacking against the dirt, the only blood visible on it his own. His feet gave out and he collapsed before her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kaoru."

The name rolled off his tongue, a sweet song to his ears. Nearly in tears, he bowed his head to her. Sweet, sweet Miss Kaoru. How could he almost have…?

An old memory. A white kimono, blue obi stained with crimson. Dark hair flying as his sword crashed down. Tomoe. Blood-covered, white plum scented…Tomoe.

Kaoru hesitated for only a second. Her hand gripped Kenshin's sleeve and she buried her face in his chest.  
"I'm sorry, Miss Kaoru, that I am," he croaked.

Kaoru lifted her head and smiled. "That's my Kenshin."

He sat there for a moment, breathing in her presence, and then the man gently lowered her hands and shuffled over to Matsumura, who glowered at the sight of him.

Kaoru bit her lip as Kenshin knelt down and prostrated his neck before his opponent. "I have no doubt of my sins. I'll atone for them with my life if it pleases you."

An uproar filled the yard. The entire assembly rose to their feet and began shouting incoherently. Matsumura raised a hand and they fell silent. "I've tested and eliminated several hitokiri since the revolution, but none like you. I had to force you to unsheathe your sword, only to find a ridiculous metal hunk that couldn't kill a dying rabbit." He crossed his arms. "I thought it was farce at first. But I've never seen a man lower a sword so quickly for a woman before, not to the degree of injuring himself." He nodded at the gash in Kenshin's leg. "Any harder and you might have lopped off your own foot!"

Kenshin raised his head slowly, uncertainly.

Matsumura smiled a little. "You terrified me during the revolution. I saw body after body fall before you. You may have been the reason I accepted this position." He laughed. "How ironic."

Kenshin rose and extended a hand. "You're not as old as you look, are you, Matsumura-san? Those lines are scars, aren't they?"

The other man accepted it, allowing Kenshin to support him, and laughed again. "It was cannon fire. It exploded in front of me. I shouldn't have lived." He leaned closer and whispered so only Kenshin could hear. "I'm only twenty-five."

Sanosuke and Yahiko ran over, pushing through the crowd of officers.

"Does that mean Kenshin's free to go?" the boy demanded.

Matsumura shrugged. "For now. We'll be checking in on him, of course." He met Kenshin with a stiff glare. "Should your vow break for any reason, Battosai, I'll make sure you stop breathing."

Sanosuke ignored this and pointed to the hole in Kenshin's side. "Better have the fox lady check you out, too."

Kenshin scratched his head and smiled sheepishly at Kaoru.

Her heart fluttered as realization set in. He was free, and he was coming home.


	8. Epilogue

Kaoru glowed as she looked at her rurouni. His light eyes were closed in sleep, his body worn from the past week. But how peaceful he looked! And Megumi had done a marvelous job bandaging him. She said he would heal in no time.

Sano and Yahiko were outside arguing happily over the last of the meal as evening came. Everything was as it should be.

She peered out the open door at them and then down at Kenshin on his futon. Her hand reached for his scar, just wanting to touch his face, but she held herself back. She dare not wake him. Let him have this peace.

Her eyes wandered down to his leg. He'd apologized repeatedly for raising the sakabato at her, but in the end, his wounds told her everything. Never had she seen him so quick to drop his sword then in that moment. She leaned over, so their faces nearly touched. "Welcome home, Kenshin," she whispered.

Kaoru pulled back and tiptoed to the door, casting him one last smile. He was home, and he was safe. She slid the door closed and sighed, contentedly.


End file.
